


Laced

by absurdthirst



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drug Use, F/M, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: Ezra is shit at pain management and gives in to getting some help for the pain from his arm. Except his score is laced with something else.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Laced

“Petal?” He groaned as his head bumped noisily against the door that barred him from her. His breathing stuttered as the words came tumbling out. “I have yearned for so long to bask in the magnificent silk that is your delectable self. Many a night I have found that your glorious form starred as the headliner of every tawdry machination of my self gratification.”

Slick, soft sounds were mixed with the low moans from Ezra. The wet sucking noises drifted through the barrier as he worked his hand over the straining cock that begged for release.

Y/N leaned against the door, lust curling in her gut as she listened. Heat flooded her cunt as her hand reached for the handle.

********

Ezra calls out his arrival as he enters the shared dwelling. So different from the cramped and utilitarian decor of a Pod, this space is lived in and a veritable reprieve from the bleak conditions of their normal profession.

The bag in his hands, she won’t judge him for it. Just something to ease the pain that came with the loss of his arm. Phantom pains, burning and shooting up the limb that was no longer connected to his body. Keeping him up at night and driving him to seek assistance.

“In here!” Y/N poked her head out from her quarters, grinning when she saw the former prospector. “I see you got lucky.”

“Yes, I braved the harrowed dangers of the street of Trangana and have returned victorious in my endeavor.” He shook the bag, his eyebrow arched in suggestion. “Would you like to partake of the wondrous ataractic effects of such a simple fauna with me, Petal?”

“I’ll get the papers.”

**_****_ **

It was such a simple thing, breathing in the burning vapor of the plant. He leaned back against the worn sofa and passed the hand rolled joint to Y/N. Hold the smoke in his lungs as he let it seep into his body before closing his eyes in relief as he exhaled slowly.

Slowly, as they sat in the silence the first indications that something was amiss started prick at the back of his mind. The room was getting warm, too warm for there not to be an issue. The climate controlled apartments they resided in stayed a temperate environment. There was no reason for sweat to bead along his brow, his lungs to suddenly be unable to fill properly. No reason that his cock was suddenly stiff as if the sun had just risen.

“Fuck.” Ezra mumbled, rolling his head to the side as he bit at the bottom of his lip. “Needed….so long, hard…resist….so soft. Perfect.”

He shuffled on the couch, squirming as the urge to reach now and press the heel of his hand against his length was becoming overwhelming. A low, needy whine passed his lips as his eyes screwed shut tightly.

Y/N sat up, her brow furrowed as she exhaled the last hit. As long as she had known Ezra, she had never heard that particular sound come from the prospector.

One eye cracked open as he turned slightly towards her. “Petal, I fear that I might have screwed the pooch. A grievous error has been made.”

She looked at him confused as a thin sheet of sweat started breaking out over her skin. A sense of foreboding washing over as he nodded, apparently reading her reaction.

“Yes. While I was assured that my contact was a reliable sort, I am now convinced that our seemingly harmless intake of cannabis has been rendered more sinister by the inclusion of Amorevitum.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the remnants of the bud between her fingers and down to the table where the rest of the kush was laying.

“Shit.” She breathed out heavily at the implications of his theory. It was a strong aphrodisiac, relentless feeding the need to…well, fuck…until the drugs had been worked out of the users system.

“Don’t worry, petal. I suggest that we adjourn to our respective rooms to deal with the realities of our burgeoning condition.” Ezra offered, his gaze serious as his brow furrowed slightly, body tensing.

She nodded as he breathed a sigh. They had never been lovers, always keeping their relationship platonic through the years as they worked together and later decided to join forces and shelter together. To take advantage of their altered states would be a grievous sin.

He trailed after her, the ache in his loins making it difficult to concentrate on much more than the desire to reach for her. His lone arm wrapping around his stomach as he tried to banish the images in his head. The thought of following her into that bedroom and act on those images.

The click of the lock after she closed the door drove him to his knees. Stumbling to the floor in front of her quarters. Heat and pure lust making him unable to venture the extra five feet to his own room.

His “accident” had made easier access clothing an essential part of his existence. He couldn’t curse them with his normal vexation as he pushed the fabric covering his hips down, his eyes boring into the polished metal grain of her door.

Just the feel of the soft resistance pulling his cock down made him groan. Gasping as his turgid length sprang up from its confines to slap against his stomach as he rocked his weight back on his feet. It was lewd, lenticious for him to be poised before her door, preparing to take himself in hand, but his mind was so consumed by the need for release he couldn’t find fault with his logic.

He had no shame left in him as he spit in his hand. Grunting in pleasure as he smeared it over the inflamed head. He could only think of her. Those guilty thoughts that were pushed to the back of his mind until needed in the dark of the night, gripped by loneliness and longing.

It was jumbled, the way it spilled out of his mouth as his hand wrapped around his cock. “Alway think about how good your hand would feel, Petal. Instead of my own.” Low and fervent he muttered at the door as he started pumping himself. “I know those sturdy and capable hands would feel like velvet encasing my cock.”

“That mouth.” Ezra moaned as he closed his eyes. “Oh that mouth. That’s where I decided upon your nickname. Those luscious lips look just like fresh flower petals in the early morning dew when you lick them.”

He heard her, the muffled sounds of something dropping to the floor. Whispers of fabric. His imagination ran wild at the idea of her stripping out of those layers.

“Oh Kevva, Petal. How good you would look, on your knees, staring up at me with those eyes as you wrap your lips around my cock.” He shivered at the thought. “How many nights have I projected that very image as I closed my eyes in surrender to my baser needs?”

“Better than that. To have you spread out, welcoming me to the bountiful feast between your thighs. I would happily spend cycles sipping the nectar of the Gods straight from the source. Worshiping you with my own humble mouth. Sing the praises you deserve directly into you with my tongue.” His hips were moving, thrusting up into his hand as he gripped himself tighter.

“Even on the Green, so many sleepless nights were spent. Repressing those errant thoughts, for I could not possibly be deserving of such a creature such as yourself. But, Petal, I yearned for it. Burned to sink into the grasping sanctuary of your body and fuck you until there was no end between us.” The small moan from behind the door made his hand move faster. The sweet sound of desire making him burn even hotter.

His head tilted back, eyes closing as his hand glided up and down his cock, pushing him closer to the promise of release. “As flowery as my words can be Petal, make no mistake, my coarse nature is most assuredly playing into my fantasies.”

He groaned as he pictured it. “Bent over the console of that pod we had back on Randtra 3. Feet kicked apart and the panel biting into your chest as you moaned while taking me. That was the first wicked thought I had of you. Hard and deep as I buried my cock into that delicious cunt as fast as I could move.” He squeezed himself reflexively as he heard a whimper from her room. He hoped that her hand was buried between her thighs, fingers dipping deep into her.

Ezra’s stomach tightened, ass clenched as he jerked up to his knees, his hand moving to the angry tip of his cock as he felt the come start working it’s way up the shaft from his balls. Gasping he furiously worked himself, straining as he finally felt a spear of blinding pleasure pierce him. Shuddered with every pulse, his body moved, thrusting himself into the air as rope after rope of come shot out to paint her door with his essence.

Short, hard tugs of his cock milks the rest of his come, letting it slide down his shaft to run across his knuckles. Still, he’s stiff with desire as he pants, his eyes roaming over the evidence of his gratification.

He shuffled closer, turning his back to lean against the door. Mindless of the mess that he had made. Thoughts still consumed by Y/N.

His previous release provided more lubrication for his needs, as he gave into them again. His lust made his heels dig into the floor of the hallway as he pressed his back against the door.

“I am deeply sorry, for burdening you with my sordid secrets.” He whispered. “I feel that beyond the obvious effects, the Amorevitum has made my tongue a bit uninhibited.”

There was silence from her room, Ezra closed his eyes as he waited, his hand started to slowly move over his still sensitive cock.

“Petal?” He groaned as his head bumped noisily against the door that barred him from her. His breathing stuttered as the words came tumbling out. “I have yearned for so long to bask in the magnificent silk that is your delectable self. Many a night I have found that your glorious form starred as the headliner of every tawdry machination of my self gratification.”

Slick, soft sounds were mixed with the low moans from Ezra. The wet sucking noises drifted through the barrier as he worked his hand over the straining cock that begged for release.

Y/N leaned against the door, lust curling in her gut as she listened. Heat flooded her cunt as her hand reached for the handle.

Ezra startled as he fell back, falling to the floor as the door gave way. Her eyes were wild as she stared down at him, hand glistening with her own come as she stood naked over him.

“Pet-”

She fell on him, her lips desperately seeking his. Ezra couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as he got the first taste of her. Y/N scrambled on top of him, her tongue thrusting into his mouth as she straddled him. Her own moan breathed into his mouth like the very air that he needed. His own hand abandoned his cock to grab her hip, fingers biting into the flesh there as she came down to grind against him.

Her wet hand distracted him, the smell of her arousal so close as she stroked his jaw. His hand reached out and grabbed hers, pulling those wet fingers into his mouth and moaning at the tangy essence of her juices burst on his taste buds. It was better than any fruit he’d even eaten. More flavorful that any herb that laced his meals. He could gladly lap at her fragrant arousal for eternity.

Her own moan was unhinged as she slid his cock between the lips of her sex. “I want to taste you, Petal. I want to watch up close as those silken walls contract around nothing but the tip of my tongue.”

She threw her head back, whimpering his name at the thought. He could feel her cunt contract as she slid over him.

“Fuck me first, Ezra.” She begged. “Please.”

Her eyes were bright, begging him as she braced her hands on his chest. Lifting up so that he could see between them. See the tip of his cock as it emerged from the folds of her cunt. Making his hips buck up and his cock twitch at the sight.

He groaned as his hand drifted back to her hip, pushing her up to let her move over him better. He watched as she tipped her hips forward and sank down on him. His eyes fluttered in ecstasy as her tight walls slid down around him, taking him right on the floor in the doorway to her bedroom.

Her moan made him shiver as she clenched around him, her ass sitting flush on top of his groin. Shifting his legs up, he bucked up into her and prompted her to move.

She was exquisite. Hips moving earnestly over him as she breathed out his name, over and over again. Her velveteen walls squeezing his cock every time she bounced down on him. He thrusted up into her, urging them both closer to a sublime climax.

The way that her eyes widened as she sheathed him within her body, the curve of her neck as she tossed her head back. The pressure of her hands bearing down on his chest, all making him strain up in exertion as he feels her cunt start to quicken around him.

“Let go, Petal. Come all over me. Use my cock for your pleasure.” He begs, fingers bruising as they dug into her hips, pushing her harder over him.

The roll of her hips turned desperate, jerking over him as she started gushing around him. Her wail of pleasure the sweetest music he had ever heard as he gave into his own release.

It consumed him, the feeling of thrusting deep into her womb and filing her. The pulsing throb of her walls mirroring his own drumming beat as he flexed inside her. She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily as she pressed her lips to his again.

Stroking up her back, his fingers buried themselves in her hair as he started to roll them over. Keeping his lips sealed to hers, his tongue adoring hers as it brushed languidly against it. Mapping her mouth before breaking away to gaze down at her, flushed and eager beneath him.

“Now, let me worship that pretty little cunt with my mouth.” He whispered, eyes darkening in anticipation.

Pushing back to his knees, he worked down her body to brace himself between her thighs. Spreading them wide to watch his come drip out of her. The pink softness beckoning him to taste her. Ezra grinned to himself as he leaned forward and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of her before lowering his lips to her cunt.

Her hand grasped at his face as she cried out his name.

“Ezra!”

********

“Ezra!” Y/N frantically pats his face as he sits in a daze on their sofa.

“Ezra, can you hear, me?” She slaps him softly. “Ezra!”

He blinked, eyes coming into focus as he found Y/N peering at him, concerned from where she was kneeling in front of him. Shaking his head, he looked around to find himself on the couch of their humble abode.

“Petal? What-”

“Kevva, Ezra!” Y/N exclaimed. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“Huh?” His brow furrowed as he stared at her. He had just been between her thighs.

“I came home and you were in a trance. Unresponsive.” Y/N came up to sit beside him, her eyes darting around as she looked him over, her hand pressing against his jaw gently. “You okay?”

“Um, yeah.” Ezra pushed up to sit a little straighter. He looked around the room as he tried to separate reality from what had apparently been an incredibly vivid hallucination. His eyes settled on the baggie on the table in front of him.

“Oh!” Y/N snatched up the baggie and wiggled it at him. “Mind if I roll one too?” She asked, grinning.

“No. Uh, this is not very good.” Y/N frowned at him as he snatched it out of her hand “This is far more dangerous than it looks little Petal. It gives a provoking glance of desires best left buried.” He said, looking down at the bag with a solemn look.


End file.
